Batman vs Joker
by Prince-Darkness
Summary: Two bitter enemies clash in an epic battle.


Batman vs Joker

Batman raced through the streets of Gotham in the Batmobile. The Joker had escaped Arkham Asylum once again and he was on the loose. Batman and Joker were arch enemys. Joker had done countless plots to stop the Bat and terroize Gotham, with Batman stopping them all as usual. This time, it was going to be different...

Joker had gained access to a secret military base, which had missiles in there. He was going to launch them at Gotham in a few hours, bringing chaos and destruction everywhere.

Batman put a finger on the side of his masked communicator. "Alfred" said Batman "I am starting to approach Jokers hideout"

"Alright Master Bruce, just please be careful" said Alfred in a worried tone.

"Alfred, I have battled the Joker countless times" said Batman "This time, I will put an end to him for sure. Batman out"

Batman zoomed out of Gotham and stopped the Batmobile in front of a large cave. This cave was inside Gotham Forest, about 30 miles out of Gotham and it was confirmed to be the hideout of the Joker. Batman approached the cave with caution.

"Alright, the Joker should be in here" muttered Batman "He is going to be launching the missiles soon. I better hurry while I can"

Batman entered the cave. It was a bit dark, but Batman eventually found the entrance to the base. He opened it, and saw some of Jokers goons near a door.

"Looks like I have to get past them first" thought Batman. He then sneaked up and took them both down from behind. He then went to take out the rest using stealth.

Meanwhile, Joker was sitting in the control room, planning on launching the missiles. A few of his men were with him, protecting Joker as usual. The missiles were set to launch in an hour

"Looks like everything is going to plan" he smirked. Suddenly, he heard an explosion, and looked up to see Batman come in through the window, an angry look on his face

"Joker" Batman growled

"Well, well look who it is!" laughed Joker "It's Batman, my old buddy! I have not seen you in ages!"

Joker then felt a sharp fist to his jaw as Batman delivered him a gift from hell. Joker fell back and coughed up blood

"S-so that's how it's going to be eh?" muttered the Joker "Kill him!"

Without warning, Jokers goons started charging towards Batman, firing their guns at him. Batman dodged all of them and used his Batarang to take out all of their guns. Batman then delivered heavy blows to all of them and they fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Now it's your turn" Batman said fiercly at the Joker

"Very impressive" said the Joker while clapping.

Batman then ran after Joker, but Joker ran away and into the storage room. Batman followed him. Joker then appeared out of nowhere and punched Batman in the face.

"Surprise! HAHAHA!" laughed Joker

Batman responded by punching him in the gut. They had a heavy brawl, with fists and kicks landing everywhere. Joker had the upper han for a while, until Batman managed Batman soon grabbed Joker and threw him against the glass window, smashing him through and he landed in the control room. Joker could barelty stand at this rate and he was coughing up more blood.

Batman threw a batarang at the control panel, aborting the missile launch. He then flew down to where Joker was and confronted him.

"It's over, Joker" Batman growled "You're plan has failed again, and I will end this"

"Hohoho" chuckled Joker "What makes you say that, Bats? I just activated the self destruct sequence. So it looks like we're both going to die together!"

"I don't think so" said Batman.

Batman punched Joker in the face, knocking him out. He then picked him up and started running towards the cave entrance. The self destruct sequence started counting down.

_5..._

Batman was nearing the base exit now. He used his Batclaw to go up to the main floor and started running towards the exit.

_4..._

Batman had just gotten out of the base and was running towards the end of the cave

_3..._

Batman was nnearthe end of the cave now. So close, just so close!

_2..._

Batman reached the end of the cave. He went to the Batmobile, got in and drove off fastly.

_1..._

The cave exploded as if a nuke just went off. It sent a shockwave around the entire forest and some even bllew down as a result. The Batmobile was unharmed, however and Batman drove off to Arkham Asylum to once again place Joker behind bars.

"Looks like that was enough excitement for one day" thought Batman as he went back to Wayne Manor for dinner and a nice, good sleep.

Gotham was once again saved, for now...


End file.
